Iris  Oh So Iris!
by staclouica
Summary: This is about Iris when she turns 18 ! Not everythings going her way , how will things work out?  Written as if its Iris' Diary  ENJOY! P.s please review :   xoxox
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Iris fan fiction. She is my favourite character and i have made her as if she is now 18 and is facing life as a young adult.

Enjoy! ( This story is written as if its her diary :D ) starts from first of January. ( though i didn't start writing it then )

Gloomy Day In Gloomsville

1st January 2010 10.03pm

I awoke at 7am like i do every morning. But this morning was different to all the others. I felt ill. More than ill , a sickness i couldn't describe. I got a lashing pain through my stomach so i had to rush into the bathroom to throw up. I looked in the mirror and i was all SWEATY! how gross! god if Jake could see my now. He d probably dump me! LOL! anyways i went downstairs instead of jumping up at Ruby's window like I've done almost every morning since i was about 5, as of course i was feeling far to ill to jump! so i just walked downstairs. I walked so slow i thought i was on the verge of collapsing. In fact i think i was because as soon as i entered the kitchen i needed to sit down!.

Misery brought me some water before making her way upstairs to wake up Ruby. Frank and Len were told to not play music just in case it was nauseating for me. I couldn't work out what was wrong with me. So i started to panic, which of course made me allot more sweaty!. When Misery came back downstairs followed by a very concerned looking Ruby , she handed me the phone and the phonebook and told me to make an appointment at the Gloomsville local doctors practise. So i did. My appointment was for 10.30am and it was already 9.25am. So i decided to set of. Ruby came with me of course just to ensure that i don't pass out or collapse on the way there.

When i got there it was so busy! There were little kids running round by our feet. I felt so boxed in. Like i was trapped. I could never have kids i whispered to ruby she looked at me and laughed before saying Me either ! then i was called in. My doctor was Dr. Marceline. Or maybe its spelt Marceleine i don't know but anyway i went inside.

He had hardly any hair besides the two little almost stripe-like patches he had on either side of his head. Ahh Miss Iris. He said as i went in Take a seat All i can remember is sitting on the little grey seat feeling very uncomfortable and nervous. I kept looking from Dr. Marceline to Ruby. Dr. Marceline to Ruby. And then he started asking me questions including some rather embarrassing and uncomfortable ones. AND THEN! he handed me a PREGNANCY TEST! Yes that's right a PREGNANCY TEST! Ruby just stared at me in shock. I looked at her in shock. WE WERE ALL IN SHOCK! Besides Dr. Marceline of course.

Anyway the worst thing ever happened. Well it seemed even worse at that moment in time. I am kind of getting used to the thought now. The pregnancy test came back POSATIVE! which in my case is negative! How was i going to tell Jake! I started crying. I couldn't stop. Ruby was just sat in complete shock and i think we were both paralyzed at the thought of a baby!

Anyway he told me that i was 12 weeks pregnant! and that the morning sickness had just kicked in! Oh Joy! Joy ! JOY!.

When i got back home i called Jake over and told him with the rest of the family. Misery just went Wooow in that long depressing gormless voice of hers and Jake stood still almost crying. At one point he looked quite faint. Holy shmokawaka! was the only thing he could say then he hugged me and we both cried and he said We can do this Iris. Were going to be great parents! He sounded so pleased that it made me pleased and then i realised i kind of liked the idea of having a baby.

Anyways its 11.14pm now and i am so TIRED! I must of thrown up about 5 times today! Jake s moving in tomorrow as well which is good so he s staying overnight tonight. But how will i tell our friends. What will they thing. I Guess i will have to wait til tomorrow wont i DELLA DIARY! Night! xoxo ?

Holy Shmokawaka I m Pregnant!

2nd January 2010 9.03pm

When i woke up this morning i felt like PANTS! basically. Smelly , sweaty not been washed for 3 months PANTS! Jake was still asleep as it was 8.15am and unlike me he doesn't like early mornings so i had to wake him up. Which he wasn't very happy about. I told him he ll have to get used to it if he wants to live round ere .

After my breakfast of 20 pancakes and an ice lolly i felt a bit better. But was still concerned about what my friends will thing of the pregnancy!. So when we arrived at the skating park it was the most nerve wrecking thing I VE EVER DONE! When we told them at first they thought it was a joke and laughed and after we assured them it was all the truth they just stared at us What were ya thinkin dudes? Was what one of em said and Hwow! was what another said. And we just felt so well humiliated about it.

Anyways later on when Jake moved in things were better. We spent the rest of the day unpacking his stuff and showing him round the full house. And he is he happy. And more importantly we are happy. And i am sure it will stay this way. Anyway i am going to bed now its 10.00pm. I know early for me.. But i am sooooo TIRED! Plus at 10.00am in the morning we have to go to our first check up!

WISH ME LUCK DELLA DIARY! Night! xoxo ?

CHECK UP TIME :l !

3rd January 2010 7.36PM

I woke up this morning later than usual 9.05 AM! What was i thinking. WE HAD ONLY ONE HOUR TO GET TO THE DOCTORS! I shook Jake and told him to hurry up and get ready coz we have to go. I felt so stressed!. He told me to slow down. So i did. And what a reaction that had when we arrived 5 MINUTES LATE! The doctor assured us it wasn't a problem and its good that we didn't rush but i still felt bad and unusually annoyed with Jake. Not that i told him that!.

Anyway the doctor told us that everything was fine and gave us a date for our next appointment. When we left we decided to travel down to some baby stories some of which included Babies R Here! a Gloomsville version of babies r us and Mammies and Daddies and Gloomsville version of Mamas and Papas.

We bought about five parenting books and some accessories including one of those baby talk thingy's that you can here you baby when its crying through the other room. You get two of em? Oh well. Haha!. I know its a bit early to get all that stuff but there so cool. AND WERE REALLY EXITED! Anyways its time for bed now! I am even more pooped than yesterday and its only 8.02PM! HAHA!"

Sorry for the small entry. GOODNIGHT DELLA DIARY! Night Night! xoxo ? 


	2. Chapter 2

ARGH!

4th January 2010 9.56pm

I woke up this morning feeling low. Lower than low. All round. Bleh!. I felt although i was being put through a never ending course of stress and sadness and anxiety and it was so hard. Frustrating. Nerve-wrecking.

Also me and Jake had a huge argument first thing and it lasted all day. Something to do with some time table he made me of when i should eat food and how much. And i was having none of it!

He s been so annoying lately. I don't know were he is now. Out on the town with his friends , our friends. Probably. Who knows what time he ll be back. If he comes back.

I guess that's all DELLA DIARY. Night! xoxo ? 


End file.
